What the Future Holds
by lizzytish-lover of everything8
Summary: Rip Hunter takes all the heroes we know and love on a field trip through time to give them a sneak peek for the future. Will they like what they find? Implied Olicity but not the focus of the please review!


**What the Future Holds**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, DC comics, or CW. I am just using their characters.**

"Where exactly are we going, Rip?" Barry asked.

"Somewhere amazing!" He replied simply with a grin.

"A place that requires civilian clothes doesn't sound so interesting." Ray said, feeling out of place in his jeans and T-shirt.

"It's not too dangerous?" Oliver questioned. When Rip Hunter showed up out of the blue with a so called adventure to raise their spirits he was very insistent that everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , tag along, including Felicity. Oliver loved his girlfriend, but wasn't too keen on her taking risks, like any good boyfriend. He wasn't reassured despite Felicity's constant reminding that being surrounded by the number of vigilantes coming was probably the safest place in the world.

"It's perfectly safe." Rip stopped and crinkled his nose as he considered something. "Should be…well…yes, it should be fine."

Oliver sighed. This was going to be interesting alright.

They landed in a hallways.

"So what century this time." Ray asked. As a part of the Legends of Tomorrow his favorite bit was getting to see history and protect it, like Doctor Who.

"24th, er, around." Rip responded, glancing around uncertainly.

Diggle, as always, was stunned. He had heard about time travel, but never really understood and believed it.

"This is sooooo cool!" Cisco said practically jumping from excitement. This was his first time, like most, traveling through time.

"Ahh, where are we?" Thea said, pulling her eyes away from Cisco and his happy dance.

Rip grinned and started to lead them around a corner.

In front of them stood a huge marble archway with gold lettering adorning the top.

 **The Hall of Heroes**

Rip turned, eager to see their reactions.

Most of them looked dumbfounded. Ray, Cisco, and Diggle looked on in awe, while Laurel and Martin Stein seemed skeptical.

"Come on." Rip said. "It's brilliant, meant to commemorate the Age of Heroes, as your era is referred to, and acknowledge the impact it had on the world."

"Welcome to the Hall of Heroes." Before anyone could respond to Rip's declaration, a stereotypical blonde tour guide interrupted, clad in a blue skirt and uniform.

Rip mouthed. "Follow."

They easily integrated into the group, Oliver and Felicity taking each other's hands tightly. **(A/N: just my little Olicity moment, back to your regularly scheduled nonsense.)**

"The Age Heroes was an integral part of human societal development." The tour guide began her perfectly rehearsed speech. "Not only did the heroes protect and repair their cities, saving the world on many occasions, but they opened the doors for other people that were different. They showed people that their special abilities were gifts, as opposed to curses. The heroes didn't know it at the time, the moment they first donned the mask, they were starting a movement."

The heroes present glanced at each other. Rip Hunter only smirked.

"The beginning of the heroes as we know them was a little less glamorous as vigilantes. While Wildcat was the first true vigilantes, the one that started the movement itself was known as the Hood, referring to his Robin Hood-esq costume." She gestured to the manikin wearing a costume similar to Oliver's original one. "He would slowly start to be called The Arrow and eventually Green Arrow years later.

"In the beginning of his career as the masked vigilante he was much more brutal and reckless, taking lives more often than not." Oliver looked down while Felicity squeezed his hand. "After a terrorist attack took the lives of 503 people, he disappeared, only to return as more sympathetic and went after all types of criminals, not just the upper class.

"His work inspired many others to join his crusade in Star City, at the time Starling. He attracted figures such as The Canary and her sister hero The Black Canary," Sara and Laurel choked on the irony of her phrase, "Arsenal, Guardian **(A/N: My name for Diggle)** , Speedy and even The Atom originated in Green Arrow's shadow.

"Some say he even helped The Flash get his start, as the iconic hero was created two years after The Arrow. Here in Central City The Flash built his own dynasty with Firestorm and Vibe."

As she talked she passed the manikin's dressed in each of their costumes, even the three of Oliver's and a more modern version of Barry's.

"Years later many of these heroes would unite to create the Justice League and save the entire universe more than once." She smiled plastically.

"As time went on the Golden Age of superheroes would give birth, some literally, to the next generation of legends." All of the women in the troop's eyes bulged. Felicity glanced at Oliver, who looked pale, and then quickly turned her gaze to Rip. He remained stoic, smiling and nodding at the tour guide. "Kid Flash, Arrowess, Artemis, Hawkboy, and many others."

At the name Arrowess and Artemis Felicity glared at her boyfriend. Barry blushed when she said Kid Flash when he realized his mind immediately went to Iris.

"As years passed, the Silver Age of heroes began, many of the second generation taking up their parents and guardian's mantles, such as the second Flash, the second Arrow, and the second Arsenal.

"While I bet many of these names sound familiar, they couldn't do anything without people without special identities to support them. The Wall of Unsung Heroes lists the names of the people without a mask or just basic philanthropists." She checked her watch. "Feel free to look around the hall for a few moments until we move on. We will regroup in about 5 minutes."

Sara had broken away from the group and was scanning the plaque on the wall. She smirked and pointed at one.

"Felicity Smoak-Queen."

The girl in question smiled shyly. Oliver's face split in two when he read the last name.

Laurel squinted at a few. "Quentin Lance, Dinah Laurel Lance." She frowned. "But I have a statue."

"They don't know that." Rip offered, hands in his pockets with a proud smile. "To the people who built this place you were just a lawyer that took cases the Arrows uncovered."

"Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow Raymond, Harrison Well, Joseph West, Iris West Al-" Barry read, stopping short and blushing again.

Iris rolled her eyes.

"All people they think just assisted the Flash one way or another." Rip explained.

Thea chuckled and looked at her brother. "Jackson Queen."

"Unless he's yours." Laurel reminded her. "You could have wanted him to have your name."

"No child of mine is sitting behind a computer and not kicking butt." Thea bit her lip. "No offense, Felicity. Not that you don't rock, but…you know."

Felicity laughed. "None taken. Odds are when Oliver and I have kids," She looked at the person she would most likely have children with. "You know, in the far future. Well one is going to end up an expert hacker as opposed to a vigilante."

"If I have anything to say about it, none of them are getting within ten feet of a weapon." Oliver grumbled as he put his arm around Felicity.

Rip was practically bursting at the seams trying not to laugh.

"What? I'm serious." Green arrow said honestly.

"I might have met one or two, you have three," Rip said matter a factly, "And I know the wonderful story of how they ended up in costumes and behind computers." He supplied, smirking slyly.

"How?" Oliver growled.

"You're just going to have to find out." Rip said.

They all rolled their eyes.

Felicity squinted at him. "Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Rory Williams from Doctor Who?"

Ray and Iris, each who were halfway across the room jumped up and shouted, "Yes!"

Rip sighed. "I get that a lot from this crowd."

Felicity shrugged and continued to peruse the collection of information on heroes.

"Hey," Barry called. "They mentioned this is in Central City."

"Yeah, it used to be the Flash Museum." Rip said.

"Dude, you had an entire museum dedicated to you." Cisco said in awe.

"Apparently." Barry was a little astounded, okay…a lot astounded.

"When the Age of Heroes came to a close they converted it into a museum for all heroes and vigilantes." Rip clarified.

"Now, if you would follow me to the Room of Remembrance." The tour guide announced to the crowd. They all made a move to follow but the Time Master stopped them.

He stared sorrowfully at the doorway and at the group. "No, that's in honor of who died in the field, even those who came back. If you walk in there some of you will find your own names, but also your friend's names, your children's names, maybe even your grandchildren's names, and the date they died on. Do you really want that burden?"

They each stole a look at one another, each with the same message in their eyes.

"Hell, no." Diggle voiced their reply.

So they backed away, their expressions that had been so giddy a moment before turned solemn and tired. You could tell that that was the only thing on their minds.

"Why did you bring us here, Rip?" Sara asked sadly.

"You don't get it yet?" He asked incredulously and then shook his head grimly. "To show you the impact you make on people's lives. Yes, plenty of people die and are injured, but you and their spirits live on long after they're gone. Sometimes it gets difficult to push on, but you have to, to insure that this comes to pass. You have to trust in each other and in yourselves, that's the only way this'll work.

"Do you understand?"

They nodded.

"Mommy!" A little boy squealed, running up to the statue of Green Arrow.

The heroes turned.

"Yes, honey?" A women, his mother, smiled.

"I want to be just like him! Can I be just like him?" He asked excitedly, jumping up and down and pointed at Green Arrow.

"Of course sweetie, you can be anything you want." She laughed.

The little boy beamed brightly while his mom giggled next to him.

All of the heroes, especially Oliver, watched proudly as he explained why: "Green Arrow is the bestest superhero"

"He's brave, and cool, and awesome, and strong, and…" The kid rambled. His mom nodded obediently along, commenting at the right points and laughing.

Rip Hunter smiled. "See? You change everything."

After one last look around the Hall of Heroes the ones that this was in honor of left, taking their questions and answers with them, regretfully.

They would never be the same but whether that is god or bad, who knows?

 **So there you go, my first one shot. This takes place after season 4 of Arrow and season 2 of Flash, maybe around Arrow's 100th episode. Did you like the Arthur Darvill/Rory Williams/Rip Hunter joke thing. I hope I did all of these characters justice.**

 **I think I might add to this, telling the story of my version of Oliver and Felicity's kids, as well as all the next generation people I have in my head. I don't know though, depends on the response, I suppose.**

 **Lizzy**


End file.
